


Two Become One

by BankaiKitty



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 18:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11674371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BankaiKitty/pseuds/BankaiKitty
Summary: A poem of how Jim and Blair became Sentinel and Guide. This is my first published work on here, be kind please. Please, Please read and review, honest feed-back is most appreciated!





	Two Become One

In the beginning they are two

James "Jim" Joseph Ellison

Blair Jacob Sandburg

oo

Jim is cast in the role of warrior

Born with extraordinary and unique sensory gifts

In youth the gifts are in tune, yet hidden by adolescence

Man-hood comes, lessons have been learned, more to come

Tall, proud, and strong to be true

Years come and go, Army Ranger to Cascade Cop

In solitude the gifts are re-awakened

Yet confusion and chaos reign within

oo

Blair is cast in the role of guide

Born with an aptitude to cultivate gifts in others

In youth the world was traveled, educated in adolescence

Man-hood brings new challenges in the form scholar and professor

Kind yet firm in thought and actions

Soon to be an Observer in the Cascade P.D.

Friendships will be struck that will be soul full-filling

Action, ride-alongs, and vast paperwork will abound to form a dissertation

oo

By chance two meet

One teaches, one learns

Senses harmonize by understanding

A Shaman's skills are passed on to be emerged anew

A mystical plane comes forth

One, no two wild creatures are beheld

oo

Sentinel and Guide are realized

Faith, truth, and love will be molded

Brothers in the arms of destiny

The bond is formed, never to be broken

Panther and Wolf merge

What was once two, is now one


End file.
